Terry
by the pretty gaga
Summary: Voila première une histoire Qui j'espere plaira une Quelqu'un. C'est Une histoire avec Elisabeth Swann et evidemment Jack Sparrow mais j'explique tout dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Le 17° siècle, age d'or de la piraterie. Les sept mers sont gouvernées par les plus redoutables pirates et chaque voyage en mer est un périple pour les marchands et surtout les galions remplis d'or et de pierreries. Pour instauré un semblant de paix, Elisabeth, la fille du gouverneur des îles vierges, doit épouser le capitaine Jack sparrow, le pirate le plus redouté. Ainsi, cette alliance permettrait a la Grande-Bretagne de conquérir le monde. Mais Elisabeth,jeune fille de 20 ans et un peu garçon manqué, n'a pas du tout l'intention d'accepter la requête de son père. C'est alors qu'elle décide de s'engager dans la piraterie en se faisant passer pour un homme. Elle change de nom pour Terry et remplace les splendides robes par les pantalons amples et les bandeaux sur le front. Mais elle ne sait pas que le navire où elle se trouve est celui du terrible Jack. C'est alors qu'elle va faire la connaissance de Noah, le second du commandant, pour qui elle se lie d'amitié. Noah va alors tomber amoureux de Elisabeth mais son apparence de garçon sème le doute sur les sentiments du jeune homme.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: 

Ce soir là,toutes les bougies étaient allumées dans le bureau du gouverneur Swann Une atmosphère tendue régnait sur la pièce. Seul le bruit du vent contre les carreaux des fenêtres closes était présent. Quatre hommes se tenait dans la pièce. L'un était le gouverneur Swann, il était assis derrière un large bureau et finissait d'écrire sur un morceau de papier jauni par le temps. Devant lui se tenait un homme brun, à la demarche noble et fiere qui avait a sa taille une ceinture muni de pistolets et de couteaux en tout genre. Sa tête était coiffée d'un bandeau rouge, surmonté d'un chapeau a large bord noir. Tout portait a croire que cet homme avait des lien avec la piraterie. Il regardait fixement de ces yeux bleus la pointe de la plume du gouverneur, quand soudain:

"Le pacte est signé. L'Angleterre espère que vous honorerez votre partie du contrat"

"Cela va sans dire" répondit le pirate."Quand pourrais-je voir ce qui m'a été promis?"

"Ce soir capitaine Sparrow."

Puis le capitaine se tourna vers l'homme qui était derrière lui et fis un large sourire malicieux pendant que le gouverneur ordonnait a son valet près, de la porte de la pièce, d'aller chercher la promesse du pacte.

Le valet ferma la porte du bureau et se dirigea dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Il monta des escaliers de marbre et arrivé en haut il tourna une fois à droite et deux fois à gauche. Puis il arriva sur une porte en bois formées d'ornements. Il frappa.

"Mademoiselle, votre père vous demande."

Pas de réponse. Puis il frappa à nouveau.

"Mademoiselle..."

Il n'entendis toujours rien. Il entra doucement dans la pièce et découvrit une pièce vide avec les fenêtres ouvertes. Il se précipita aux fenêtres et découvrit qu'on y avait attaché des draps. Il scrutât l'horizon mais il ne vit rien car la nuit masquait toute visibilité. Il sentit alors un sentiment de peur monter en lui, qu'allait-il dire au gouverneur lorsqu'il reviendrait dans le bureau? qu'allait être la réaction du capitaine et surtout le pacte serait-il rompu? Il se retourna et vit l'homme qui était rester derrière le capitaine durant tout l'entretien. Il était jeune, grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux vert perçants le moindre sentiment a travers ses victimes. Le jeune homme retourna calmement vers le bureau du gouverneur, laissant le valet sur place, effrayé par ce qu'il attendait. Puis le valet pris son courage a deux main et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il entendit à travers la porte:

"C'est une calomnie! Vous vouliez me rouler!"

"enfin capitaine... calmez-vous... il s'agit d'un malentendu! Ma fille a du faire une fugue mais elle ne doit pas être très loin a l'heure qu'il est. Je vais de ce pas envoyer des hommes pour la faire recherchée."

"Ah! Des hommes... Des bons a rien, ces soldats de la marine... Mais faites dont. Je vous donne un mois pour me la retrouvée après le pacte est rompu. Je vous attendrais sur l'île de la muerta."

A ces mots il quitta le bureau traînant derrière lui le jeune pirate.


	3. Chapter 2

Chatper 2:

Le lendemain, toute la ville était surveiller au peigne fin. On entendait les rugissements des soldats chaque fois qu'une jeune fille était susceptible de ressemblée à la fille du gouverneur, mais sans grand résultat. Et à chaque heure qui défilait sans qu'on ne la trouve, le gouverneur Swann était de plus en plus nerveux et irrité.

Vers la fin de matinée, sur le port de la ville, se trouvait un jeune garçon, les cheveux châtains, les yeux gris et la silhouette efféminée. Il marchait en direction de la taverne du port, repère de pirates, flibustiers et autres brigands en tout genre venus se réfugier en attendant de pouvoir prendre la mer. Le jeune homme se disait qu'il pourrais obtenir des informations pour prendre le large. Il entra et sans se faire remarquer il s'assit sur le comptoir.

"qu'est ce que je vous sert a boire?" demanda le barman.

"un rh...hum..." il pris une voix plus masculine"...un rhum"

Le barman ne se fit pas prier et lui servit son verre.

"Excuser-moi, savez-vous comment je pourrais quitter les îles vierges sans me faire repérer?"

"La piraterie... mon p'tit c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire oublier mais avec ton allure de gringalet et ta façon de parler tu te feras tailler en pièce en un rien de temps!"

"Je ne suis pas petit et je sais me défendre!"

"Laisse moi te donner un ou deux conseil mon p'tit: d'abord oublie ça et ensuite ne répond jamais a un pirate, tu pourrais le regretter."

" Merci mais ça ne me dis toujours pas comment je peux partir."

"Mmm...Je t'aime bien mon p'tit, t'en as dans le pantalon malgré ton apparence de fillette, tu vois sur la table là-bas dans le coin... et bien il cherche un nouveau membre, si tu les impressionnent tu pourrais faire parti de l'équipage."

"Merci"

" Un pirate ne dit jamais merci!"

Il se dirigea vers la table au fond de la pièce. Deux personnes était assisses, l'une était une femme âgée, de petite taille, à la silhouette trapue et aux joues de hamsters, l' autre était un homme d'environ 40 ans, barbu et de forte corpulence. Le jeune homme s'approcha.

"qu'est ce que tu veux?" demanda l'homme.

"Il parait que vous recherchez un nouveau membre d'équipage?"

"Ça dépend." répondit la vieille dame."Tu peux nous prouver que tu est brave et fort?"

"Demander moi n'importe quoi!"

"Alors tu devras me combattre." affirma le barbu.

"C'est d'accord! Je relève le défi!"

En un rien de temps, les trois personnes sortirent de la taverne et le barbu sortit son sabre de sa ceinture pendant que la vieille dame s'assit sur des caisses qui traînaient. Tous les brigands de la taverne sortirent pour voir le déroulement du combat.

"Tu n'as pas d'armes?"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Bien, c'est ton choix."

Le barbu commença à attaquer le plein fouet mais le jeune homme évita le coup à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Puis le pirate recommença à attaquer et ce fut le même résultat. Ensuite le jeune homme attaqua avec un coup de poing dans l'abdomen avec une vitesse impressionnante que le pirate n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Ils se reculèrent tout les deux et le jeune homme engagea un coup de pied mais la brute lui écorcha la cuisse avant qu'il ne puissent établir son coup. Il se retrouva à terre, du sang plein les mains. Le pirate s'approcha, les bras levés s' apprêtant a donner le coup final quand soudain il se plia en deux se tordant de douleur à l'abdomen.

"Aaaaah! Qu'est ce que..."

"C'est mon coup spécial mais il faut attendre quelques minutes avant d'en sentir les effets. En fait lorsque je t'ai donner mon coup de poing j'ai toucher un de tes point vitaux, faisant exploser une grande partie de tes organes."

A ces mots le géant s'affala a terre. Il y eu un silence de mort puis la vieille dame déclara:

"Comment t'appelle tu?"

" Eli... Terry!"

"Bien Terry, tu est engagé! Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter au capitaine Sparrow. Mais avant je voudrait savoir pourquoi une femme voudrait devenir pirate?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

« Que voulez-vous dire... »

« Oh! Me prend pas pour une cruche ma petite, je sais très bien reconnaître une femme quand j'en vois une! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! »

« Et si on enlevait ta chemise, ça ne te poserait aucun problème? »

A ces mots, son visage se raidit.

« j'en était sur! allez suis moi tu me raconteras tout cela plus tard. »

« s'il vous plait grand-mère ne dites rien a personne sur mon apparence! Je promet de faire tout ce que vous voulez! »

« Grand-mère!... Je suis Gill la sanguinaire! Celle qui a tranchée la tête a toute la flotte espagnole... Je ne dirais rien a la condition que tu ne m'appelle plus grand-mère! aller avance on n'a pas toute la journée!»

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent en direction d'une barque qu'elle prirent pour rejoindre une petite crique sur la partie arrière de l'île.

« grand-... euh... Gill, je suis désolée d'avoir tuée l'homme qui était avec toi à la taverne. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas le capitaine voulais le viré de l'équipage, si ce n'était pas toi, je l'aurais éliminé et ne t'excuse pas c'est pathétique pour un pirate. Si tu doit faire partie de l'équipage tu doit apprendre a te comporter comme un pirate et a oublier ton passé. »

Elles arrivèrent dans la crique, là se trouvait un énorme bateau noir, au pavillon noir. Elisabeth su qu'il s'agissait du black pearl, son père, qui haïssait les pirates, lui en avait parler lorsqu 'elle était petite. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'engagerait un jour à son bord.

L'équipage leur envoya une échelle pour monter a bord.

« Tu a ramenez une nouvelle recrue a bord grand-mère ! »

« Ne m'appelez pas grand-mère! »

L'homme ,qui avait parlé, était grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron. Il devait avoir 25 ans et se prénommait Sam.

« Oh! mais c'est qu'il n'est pas très fort se petit là! »

« Ne le sous estime pas, il a terrassé le barbu en un coup de poing. »

« Mais est ce qu'il sait utiliser des explosifs? Eh! L'oiseau-mouche vient par ici je vais te dire un truc: ici c'est moi l'expert en explosions, alors mets toi bien ça dans le crâne!

« Je m'appelle Terry et je ne suis pas un oiseau-mouche! Et ton petit numéro ça ne marche pas sur moi! ».

Soudain l'équipage se mit en rang, laissant Terry sur place désemparée par ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle compris. C'était le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il inspirait le respect à tout l'équipage et Terry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine curiosité envers cet homme malgré son attrait à la piraterie.

"Alors grand-mère, tu as le rhum?"

"Ne m'appelle pas grand-mère sinon je jette ton rhum a l'eau! Et qu'est que tu crois je ne suis pas aussi vielle au point d'être une incapable!"

"Eh toi petit! Comment t'appelle tu?"

"Te..Terry...et je ne suis pas petit!"

Il y eu un grand silence sur le pont. Personne n'avait jamais osé répondre au capitaine Sparrow ou si quelqu'un l'avait fait il était mort pour en parler. Le capitaine se retourna, le regard à vous transpercer sur place.

"Approche par ici."

Terry s'approcha et plus elle s'approchait plus son hote paraissait terrifiant et attirant à la fois.

"Ne serait-on pas déjà croiser jeune homme?"

"non" répondit Terry

"non bien sur que non! Je vais t'expliquer trois règles du code de la piraterie à suivre sur mon navire: obéir au capitaine, ne pas répondre au capitaine sans y avoir été inviter et surtout ne pas désobéir au code. Si tu ne suit pas le code, je t'abandonne sur une île déserte avec pour seule ami un pistolet contenant qu'une seule balle. On ne rigole pas avec le code! C'est compris? »

« Ou... oui. »

« J'ai rien entendu! »

« Oui capitaine Sparrow! »

« Vous etes sur qu'on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part? »

A ces mots il alla prendre la barre et cria.

« grand-mère! cache le rhum, on ne sais jamais avec tous ses pirates et présente tous les membre de l'équipage à notre nouvel arrivant et toi Sam fait ouvrir la grande voile! On a un cap!"

On entendis, en choeur un « oui capitaine » et le navire pris son élan vers la mer.

"Viens par là Terry!"

Terry suivit la vieille femme et elles descendirent en direction de la salle de repos de l'équipage. Il se tenait cinq hommes. Elle reconnue Sam, le pirate aux explosifs qui l'avait traitée d'oiseau-mouche sur le pont. Un homme roux s'avança vers elle. Il était de petite taille et marchait comme un pingouin. Il avait un cache-oeil et une longue cicatrice à gauche qui partait de son oeil et descendait jusque dans son cou.

« Moi c'est Andréas, bienvenu à bord! »

« Fais attention à lui, il pourrait te trancher la gorge dans ton sommeil. Il manie le couteau comme personne. » affirma grand-mère." Sinon voici Sinam, il manie le sabre; Charles qui manie les pistolets et au fond c'est noah."

Terry arrêta son regard sur ce dernier. Il l'intriguait et en même temps la fascinait. Ses yeux étaient vert, les cheveux noirs et devait avoir 23 ans. Il était d'une extrême beauté a en faire tomber plus d'une. Son regard se déplaça pour croiser celui de Noah qui détourna aussitôt ses yeux. Un instant plus tard, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Terry le suivit du regard tout le long du trajet. Il avait une démarche légère et gracieuse, ce qui étonna Terry pour un pirate. Soudain, Grand-mère pris la parole:

« Vu qu'il n'y a plus de place dans pour dormir avec le reste de l'équipage, ru vas venir dormir avec moi Terry. »

« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable, grand-mere? » demanda Sam, «On sait tous que tu aime les jeunes mais de là à se qu'il dorme dans la même cabine que toi... »

« Ne m'appelle pas grand-mere! Et arrête d'insinuer de tels propos, sinon je demande à Jack de te donner aux requins! Et je suis sur qu'il m'écouterais plus que toi! Et aussi je te confie le gamin! »

A ses mots, Grand-mère remonta sur le pont, laissant Sam bouche bée.

« Oh non! pourquoi elle me l'a collé dans les pattes? La dernière fois aussi j'ai du me farcir le nouveau! »

« Sam, Pourquoi le capitaine me laisserait-il un pistolet sur une île déserte?»

« En plus il faut que je t'explique ça! Parce qu'avec un pistolet tu pourrait mettre fin à tes jours avant que n'advienne la folie. Tu sais ce que ça fait de te retrouver pendant des semaines sans boire et sans manger? mais le pire dans tout ça c'est la solitude. Il parait que Jack est rester un mois sur une île déserte... »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu dérangé? Mais comment il a fait pour s'échapper? »

« Des tortues de mer... »

Jack sparrow était derrière eux.


End file.
